


Prinxiety

by ManiacMonster



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boy x boy, F/M, FTM, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacMonster/pseuds/ManiacMonster
Summary: This was originally published on wattpad but is being published here due to nsfw/smut content being deleted from wattpad
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Prinxiety
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil is adorable... again... just wanted to remind you.

I cba to read through to check for spelling errors so if you are able to can you read past them, please and thank you ☺️

Virgils P.O.V

Roman had been acting very off lately and I wasn't too sure what it was.

I only really pay attention to Roman since he is my favourite out of all 4 of us (not including Thomas since... he's our source of life and not an emotion per-say)

I was thinking about the possibilities of why he could be acting so different as I applied my eyeshadow.

Patton had burst into my room 10 minutes earlier and told me him, Logan and Deceit (oddly enough) were going to see a movie, leaving only me and Prince in the house.

I finished applying my eyeshadow and headed downstairs.

I plopped myself on the couch and turned on the T.V.

'Steven Universe' I thought to myself.

I got half way through the episode when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

I turned my head and noticed the familiar white and red suited Princey walking down.

He got to the bottom of the stairs and paused when he saw me.

We stared at each-other for a solid minute before he carried on, walking into the kitchen.

I stood up and walked over to the doorway leading to the kitchen.

I leaned against the doorframe with my arms crossed, staring at Roman as he grabbed a drink.

"Hey." I spoke.

He jumped and turned around.

"Hey.." he wasn't as happy as he usually was whenever he greeted people, he would always practically shout a hello.

"What's wrong?" I never thought me of all people would be asking someone else that but I guess it was happening.

He stared at me.

Without answering he turned back around and began making a sandwich.

My eyebrows furrowed as I began to get annoyed at Romans sudden ignorance.

I stomped over to him and grabbed him by the shirt turning him to face me.

"Roman." I said with extreme anger and concern in my voice.

His eyes widened.

"What. Is. Wrong?" I repeated my question from earlier hoping for an answer.

3rd person

Prince began to go red in the face as he stood there still being held by the shirt.

Virgil picked up on this as he loosened his grip on the shirt and stepped back a bit, sinking back into his regular not so confident ego.

He slipped his hands into his pockets and looked down at the floor.

"Are you... Do you want to talk?" Anxiety was able to ask.

Roman was quiet for a minute before finally talking.

"No, I'm ok Virgil. Thank you for asking."

Virgil nodded and slowly began to head out of the kitchen.

"I'll be in my room if you do ever feel like you need to tell me something..." Anxiety limply smiled to Prince as he headed back upstairs.

Roman set his sandwich making materials down and leaned against the counter.

How was he going to confess to Virgil?

Hours later

Virgils P.O.V

I quietly sat in my room reading Harry Potter.

I hummed peacefully to myself (sounds a lot like Patton but whatever)

My humming was interrupted by my door being thrown open and slammed against the wall.

There stood the blacked out silhouette of Roman.

"R-roman?" I gently set my book down next to me as my gaze locked with Princeys.

Roman closed the door, before walking over to me.

He roughly pushed me down onto my bed.

I struggled underneath him as he climbed on-top of me.

"R-Roman!" I half yelled.

He grabbed my wrists pinning them down to each side of my head.

"ROMAN!" I tried fully yelling but it didn't have any effect.

Our eyes locked, mine filled with fear and confusion, his filled with... desire? Want? Need?

I squirmed my eyes watering as my attempts to free myself remained defective.

"Virgil..." Prince spoke softly.

My breathing quickened as I refused to look at Roman, keeping my head turned away.

"Anxiety." He was a lot firmer and serious than before, his grip tightening on my wrists.

I clenched my fists as I gently turned to look at him.

"I... have feelings for you... Virgil.."

My eyes widened as I could feel my face heat up.

My attempts to free myself immediately stopped.

I stared up at Prince in disbelief.

"Wh...why?" I asked hesitantly.

Roman sighed.

"Because... of everything you are... the way you always make situations better by protecting us all from stupid decisions, not even Logan can do it as well as you. I love how quiet and shy you are, it's so peaceful. I love everything about you Virgil..." he was so sincere.

"Princey-"

"Virgil can I kiss you? Please." Roman cut me off suddenly.

I gulped as I stared at him in disbelief.

I looked for any signs that this was a joke or prank but there was nothing.

I slowly nodded.

Roman gently leaned down and placed his lips against mine, letting my hands go.

He cupped my face softly.

I rested my hands on his chest.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds but it was amazing.

3rd person

Prince sat back up, still gently holding Virgils precious face.

Virgil swallowed the bubble that was wedged in his throat and rested his hands above his head.

This was a test to see how Roman would react.

Roman stared down at Virgils perfect figure.

Roman pinned Virgils hands above him and crushed their lips together once again, this time deeper and less gentle.

Virgil whimpered as he was taken by surprise.

Prince quickly broke the kiss and sat back up, covering his mouth as he couldn't believe what he had done.

"Virgil I am so sorry!" He panicked.

"Was the kiss we had your first kiss? did I ruin your first kiss?!"

That was in fact his first kiss, but it wasn't ruined in the slightest.

Roman covered his face with his hands in shame.

"Prince... it wasn't ruined, it was... nice"

Roman slowly pulled his hands away from his face as he looked at Virgil in confusion.

"I... like you too Princey..."

Prince could feel something slightly hard underneath him.

He looked down to see the outline of Virgils member.

He looked back up at Anxiety whose face went pure red with embarrassment.

"R-roman I can explain!" He blurted out.

Roman chuckled to himself.

"Do you really like me that much?" He smirked.

Virgil turned his head away, pouting.

Prince gently placed his hand on Virgils member causing him to jump away.

Virgil now sitting in front of Roman, his knees pressed to his chest in an attempt to cover his hard on.

Roman raised as eyebrow as he stared at Anxiety.

"Virgin?" He asked.

Virgil looked at him with innocent eyes before looking back down and nodding.

"Makes sense" Prince smirked.

"Have you ever even jacked off, Anxiety?"

He shook his head.

"Wow, you're more pure than I thought."

Virgil shifted his leg a bit causing it to rub against his member.

He let out a soft moan as he did so.

His breathing sped up as he tried to comprehend what he just did.

"Wow Virgil..."


	2. 2

3rd person

"S-shut it P-prince..." Virgil looked down into his lap and gulped.

"Well... Virgie, there is a way to get rid of it... 3 ways actually." Roman mentioned.

Virgil looked at Prince.

"What are they?"

"Well you could either: let it go away itself, do it yourself, or...."

Roman paused.

"Or?" Anxiety urged him to continue.

"Someone else? Could do it for you..."

Virgils eyes widened as he realised who that someone was in this conversation.

Roman could see Virgil tense up as he tried to decide what to do.

"I mean if you don't want to then you don't have to it's alright! No pressure at all Virgie!" Roman began babbling.

"R...roman.." Virgil spoke softly.

"Yes..?"

"I..if I ask you... to... help me.. would you be gentle..?" He asked hesitantly.

Princeys eyes widened.

He placed his hands on Virgils shoulders.

"Of course Virgil, especially since it would be your first time."

Blush spread across Virgils face.

"Are you... a... virgin..?" He asked.

Roman was quiet for a few seconds making Virgil begin to tense again.

"Yes... I've only ever rescued princesses.."

Virgil scoffed when he heard about the princesses. He had always been jealous of them because of the way Roman would carry them bridal style off to a magical wonderland castle in the middle of an enchanted forest.

"Whats wrong?" He asked Virgil.

"Princesses. How come they always have to be saved by a handsome, heroic man? Why not a beautiful, strong, independent female." He sighed.

Prince thought about what Anxiety called out.

He did have a point, for all we know Elsa could be a lesbian. (That's an actual theory btw)

"Wait... are you jealous Virgie~?" Roman purred, leaning closer.

Virgils eyes widened as his face turned a dark shade of crimson red.

"Wha? N-no! I just! Was curious!" He snapped back.

Prince broke out into laughter.

Virgils face softened seeing Roman laugh, the sound of him being happy was enough for Anxiety himself to crack a limp smile.

Princey calmed down and remembered Virgils... thing.

"Um Virgie. Is your... y' know... still?"

Virgil was a little surprised as he had also forgotten and looked down.

He nodded and pulled his knees even closer to him.

"I promise I'll be gentle." Roman placed his hand onto Anxietys cheek.

Virgil nodded.

"You might need to lay down." Prince suggested.

Virgil was slightly embarrassed as he had no idea what to do.

"Here."

Prince stood up and pulled Virgil up with him.

He then placed his hand gently onto Virgils chest and pushed him down onto the bed.

Virgil let out a squeak as he landed on the bed.

Roman climbed on-top of Anxiety.

He smiled down at him, comfortingly.

"Let me know if you want to stop, ok?"

Virgil nodded and placed his hands gently on Romans shoulders, not exactly knowing what to do with them at that moment.

Prince leaned down, connecting their lips.

Virgil could feel his member harden even more causing him to whimper as he felt the fabric of Romans trousers rub against his DICK, Which was still covered by his trousers too.

Roman smirked into the kiss as he lightly bit and licked Virgils bottom lip.

Virgil didn't get what he was asking for by doing this and just continued regular kissing.

Roman got an idea to introduce Virgil to the different type of kissing.

He gently trailed his hand down Anxietys chest causing him to shiver underneath Prince.

Romans hand slowly ran across Virgils member.

He lightly rubbed it making Virgil gasp as the kiss was broken.

Prince took this chance to slip his tongue into Anxietys mouth.

Virgil whimpered as he felt Romans tongue glide across his own.

Anxietys eyes squeezed shut as he tried to kiss back.

Prince kept rubbing Virgils member as his tongue traced the inside of his mouth.

They broke the kiss, a long trail of saliva caught in between their lips.

"A-ahh~! Rom.. romannn!" Virgil wined as he clung onto Princes shoulders.

Virgil was the cutest thing in Thomas' mind in Princes point of view... Patton being extremely close at second.

"Virgil.. may I remove this?" Prince breathed as he tugged at Anxietys hoodie.

Virgil bit his lip and nodded.

Roman stopped palming Virgil and slipped his hoodie off, along with his undershirt.

Roman smirked.

I AM SO FUCKING TIRED!


	3. 3

A lil sad but a lil happy too.

3rd person

Roman smirked.

Virgils head turned up a little his lips only slightly parted with his hands resting above his head, showing off his slim figure.

Roman leaned down and lightly licked Virgils neck.

Anxiety flinched but allowed him to continue.

Prince lightly bit Virgils neck as he traced down it.

"Hm~!"

Roman smirked against Anxietys skin as he found his sweet spot.

He then began attacking that spot with bites and licks, earning sharp gasps and whimpers from the boy underneath him.

Roman slowly began to get the urge to just go for it and do whatever he pleased with Virgils perfect body.

Prince unexpectedly sunk his teeth into Virgils sweet spot as hard as possible, breaking the skin slightly as he could taste a bitter saltiness in his mouth.

"AHH ROMAN~!" Virgil cried out as he dug his finger nails into Princes back, wincing in pain.

"Ro-roman...~"

Roman licked over the fresh bite to soothe it before continuing down Anxietys body.

He ran his tongue down and over one of Virgils nipples.

"A-ahh~"

Roman gently bit it as he made his way down to Virgils trousers.

"Do you mind if-"

"Please Roman! Do it, please...~" Virgil begged, cutting him off.

Roman smirked as he unzipped Virgils trousers and shifted his boxers revealing his hard member.

"Please hurry up Roma-AH~!"

Without even letting Anxiety finish his plea Prince took the head of his cock into his mouth.

Roman glided his tongue over the slit.

"F-fuck~"

Roman stopped and took his mouth away.

"Language~" he cooed before licking the way up Virgils shaft and taking him in his mouth once again.

Virgil turned his head and moaned into the pillow in an attempt to muffle the noise.

"Uh, uh. I want to hear you Virgil~ moan for me~" he smirked as he continued to suck his member.

"Ahh~ Roman, please~" he didn't even know what he was asking for.

Roman sucked faster and harder his own member begging to push into Virgils ass already but being trapped by the fabric in its way.

"Roman! St-stop Im going to-"

With an attempted warning Virgil came into Princes mouth.

Roman took his lips off Anxietys member and swallowed.

"Oh my god Roman I'm so sorry I-"

Prince cut him off with a deep kiss.

Virgil then remembered Roman had not yet been pleasured.

Anxietys hand gently rested on Princes member and slowly began to rub through his trousers.

Their kiss broke as Roman let out a moan.

Virgil bit his bottom lip, his own member becoming hard once again.

Roman was about to connect their lips once again before-

"HELLO KIDDOS!" Patton yelled as he burst into the room.

He immediately froze as he saw the sight before him.

Virgil jumped away from Roman and he grabbed a pillow, covering his dick.

"AH, DAD!" He yelped in shock mixed with embarrassment.

"W-WE CAN EXPLAIN!"

"N..no no, all is well. Continue, but be sure to lock the door next time." He said and awkwardly smiled as he closed the door.

Virgil sat there, his face bright red as he stared at his feet.

"Oops." Roman laughed.

"I wonder what he thinks now... what if he hates us... what if he tells Thomas... what would happen if Logan found ou-"

Prince pushed his lips to Anxietys stopping his rambling.

Roman could tell that Virgil was panicking a lot by what just happened but deep down he knew that Patton would never reveal a secret unless asked to by the person whose secret it is.

Virgil relaxed and slowly closed his eyes, feeling Romans soft lips against his was very calming.

Their heartfelt kiss broke after a minute or two.

"If you don't want to continue then that's fine Honey." Roman smiled.

Virgil thought about it.

"No, I want to keep going. Just... lock the door first..." he spoke sheepishly.

Roman lightly kissed Virgils forehead and got up, locking the door before coming back to sit on the bed with his adorable lil' bean.

"Roman..."

"Hm?"

"What about your shirt..?" He asked.

Prince looked at his still clothed body and smiled.

"I suppose you're right."

Roman stood up and pulled his sash off.

He unbuttoned his pure white shirt, allowing it to slip off his shoulders.

He smiled at Virgil who stared at Princes chest in awe.

"Take a picture, they last longer." Roman joked as he got back onto the bed.

He looked down and saw the pillow covering Virgils member.

He pulled it away from Anxiety.

Virgil slipped his trousers off, now only in his boxers and sitting comfortably on the bed.

"Yours now." He said seriously, looking Roman dead in the eye.

"Alright." Prince laughed as he slipped his trousers off too, tossing them aside.

Roman noticed Virgil get harder again.

Roman reached out to stroke his member which was covered only by the thin fabric of his boxers but his hand was pushed back.

"No Roman, you haven't gotten a chance to be pleasured yet." Virgil spoke softly.

Prince stared at Anxiety as he slowly leaned down like a cat would.

Virgil lightly moved Romans boxers out of the way.

His eyes widened at the size.

Roman watched as Virgil stayed completely silent and still.

"Hey" he rested his hand on Anxietys head "you alright?" He asked.

"H-how will I be able to manage... how big it is..." he sounded nervous.

Prince couldn't help but clench his heart at how adorable Virgil was.

"If at any point you can't take it, we'll stop. I promise." Roman said, warmly. Stroking Virgils head.

Anxiety nodded.

He gulped and opened his mouth, taking the head of Princes dick into his mouth.

Prince held back a groan as he did so.

Virgil swirled his tongue around the tip and over the slit, slowly taking more and more into his mouth.

Roman couldn't help but lightly tug Virgils hair as he held back the strong moans in the back of his throat.

Anxiety whimpered as his hair was gripped.

"S-sorry V..virgil..." Roman breathed.

Virgil ran his tongue up Princes shaft and took his mouth away.

"I-its fine R..roman... keep doing it..." He smirked as he took Romans dick back into his mouth.

He began sucking, faster and harder.

Roman let out gasps and a few groans here and there as Virgil did this.

Finally and unexpectedly Prince came into Anxietys mouth.

Virgil sat back up and swallowed the bittersweet liquid.

Anxiety let out soft pants as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Prince pushed Virgil down onto the bed.

"Virgil, please let me fuck you." He practically begged.

Virgil was quick to nod.

Roman tugged both his and Virgils boxers off and positioned himself.

Virgil rested his legs over Romans shoulders.

"3...2...1-"

Roman pushed into Virgil after counting one but only got half way through the word before-

"AHH! F-FUCK ROMAN~!" Virgil yelped.

Roman covered Virgils mouth, helping to lower his volume to keep Logan from finding out.

"Does it hurt?" Prince asked quietly.

Virgil vigorously nodded, tears gently running down his cheeks.

"Do you want to see if you can get used to it?" Roman asked as he stilled himself inside Virgil.

Virgil nodded, Romans hand still over his mouth.

After a couple of minutes Virgil finally spoke.

"Ok... m-ah~...move..." he spoke, pain still clear in his voice but not as bad as before.

Roman nodded and pushed forward a little more, earning a sharp gasp from Virgil.

"No?"

Virgil bit down on his arm but was able to mutter.

"N..no keep- keep going..."

Prince gulped as he continued to push forward until fully inside Anxiety.

When Roman looked up at Virgils face he saw blood dripping down his arm.

"V-virgil..?"

Virgil cracked his eyes open and managed to pull his teeth away from his skin.

Roman could see how much pain Anxiety had been in from the clear bite mark on his arm which was bleeding heavily.

"Roman... i-its ok, d..don't worry about it..." he choked out, tears still running down his cheeks.

Roman looked down and saw that Virgil had also began to bleed from his entrance.

Princes eyes shot up to meet Anxietys.

"No you're not ok Virgil, you don't need to do this" Roman assured him as he pulled out completely, Anxietys legs falling off his shoulders.

He gulped as he watched Virgil begin to cry in pain.

Prince leaned down and pulled Anxiety into a gentle hug, lightly pulling him up too.

"Don't cry Honey... we can try again another time..." he comforted the crying bean, rubbing his back slowly.

"Im sorry Roman, Im weak. I couldn't take it because I'm weak..." Virgil sobbed as he held Roman close to him, crying into his shoulder.

Roman cradled Virgil in his arms.

"Shh, You're not weak. You just couldn't handle the pressure that it was putting on your body, it has nothing to do with who you are Virgil. You're amazing and I love you..."

Virgil let out soft hiccups and sobs for what seemed like hours until they stopped.

Prince laid Virgil down and saw he had fallen asleep.

~Roman cleaned the bed and Virgil~

Roman tucked Virgil into bed and climbed in next to him.

He wrapped his arm around the sleeping boy, pulling him against his chest gently.

He kissed Virgils head and sighed.

"I love you Honey." He whispered before falling fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I only really continue writing this story because it's something to do when I'm bored.

3rd person

Roman sighed as he sat up and looked down at Virgil who layed sleeping beside him.

Roman stood up and put on his clothes, combing his hair into its usual neat and tidy style.

He looked back at Virgil.

'What if this ruins everything? If he has doubts then we won't ever be normal friends again..."

Roman, as quietly as he could, walked over to Virgil and layed his hand on his forehead.

Roman let out a shaky breath as he pulled his hand away after a minute or two.

He grabbed Virgils clothes and quickly dressed him.

'It's for the best...'

Prince walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

~hours later~

Virgils eyes fluttered open, slowly.

He sat up and stared at his bed sheets.

'What a weird dream... Why would me and Roman ever do that?'

Virgil shrugged it off and got out of bed.

He headed downstairs and paused when getting to the bottom.

Roman was sat on the couch, his head in his hands, sobbing.

"Roman...?"

Roman jumped and wiped his eyes quickly.

He sniffed softly and stood up.

Virgil walked closer to Prince.

"W-whats wrong...?" He asked softly, standing in front of Prince.

"Forget it Virgil." Roman fake smiled and walked away quickly.

Virgil watched as he got to the stairs.

"I had a strange dream last night, it seemed so real... you were in it..."

Roman froze.

"It was just a dream Virgil, drop it." Prince stated blankly and continued to his room leaving Virgil standing in the living room in pure confusion.

The rest of the day was so awkward.

Whenever Virgil and Roman were in the same room Roman would always leave quickly.

Virgil recalled that in his 'dream' he had dug his nails into Romans back.

'Alright, when he's asleep I'll check and see if it actually happened or not...'

~BEDTIME BITCH~

Virgil sat in his room, listening closely for the sound of Romans door closing and him getting into bed.

Once Virgil heard Roman get in bed he waited until he was certain Prince had fallen asleep.

Virgil hopped out of bed and crept into Romans room.

He tiptoed over to him and knelt down next to him.

He reached out his hand and slowly tugged up Romans shirt.

Virgils eyes widened as he saw the marks from where his nails were forced down.

Virgil pulled Romans shirt back down and left the room quickly.

He covered his mouth in disbelief.

'Why did I only remember it as a dream? Why not reality? Why did Roman do this?'

Virgil walked back to his room and layed down.

'Me and Roman... almost...'

Virgil knew why they didn't completely fuck, because of the pain but... why did Prince want him to only remember it as a dream?

He turned around and sighed.

'I'll have to talk to him...Tomorrow, in the morning...'


	5. Chapter 5

If there are spelling mistakes let me know because I cba to read though this 😂

Virgils P.O.V

I could barely sleep.

'Me and Roman... did.. oh my god...'

I was still so confused, why didn't I remember it as reality? Did Roman do this? When did he do it?

6AM rolled around and yet I still hadn't even tried to sleep.

I climbed out of bed, completely exhausted and got dressed.

I rubbed my eyes struggling to stay awake as I applied my eyeshadow and went downstairs to make myself some breakfast.

I made sure to be quiet as to not wake the others and walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge.

'We don't have much.' I thought to myself, pulling out some bread to make toast.

Before I could put the bread in the toaster I heard footsteps come into the kitchen and stop abruptly.

I turned around and saw Prince, still in pyjamas with messy hair.

"Prince..." I whispered a greeting.

He nodded at me and walked next to me, opening a cabinet and grabbing a bowl.

"Cereal?" I hesitantly asked.

He nodded again and grabbed some lucky charms.

I had lost my appetite at this point and put the bread back, hopping onto the counter.

"So, you feeling ok?" I asked.

Prince nodded.

I nodded too and lightly kicked my feet a little.

"Roman..." I whispered, not sure if I even wanted to ask. What if he yelled at me? Or never spoke to me again after this? Or just ignores me?

He looked at me as a gesture of 'yes?'

"That dream I had... was it real?"

Roman clearly tensed up and gulped.

"What dream? There was no dream." He spoke blankly taking a spoon of cereal into his mouth.

"Prince.. I know it was real." I pulled up my sleeve and showed him the bite mark on my arm.

His eyes widened and began to water as he set his bowl down on the counter.

"Prince-"

"I'm sorry Virgil! I didn't mean to hurt you, I don't know why I did what I did. I should've just been honest with you and told you what happened." Roman broke down into tears, covering his face with his hands as he sobbed uncontrollably.

I jumped off the counter and cupped Princeys face.

"Roman, Roman it's ok. It wasn't your fault, you were just scared..." I whispered comfortingly, wiping away the tears with my thumb.

"I- I.. I thought that.. if you had sec-second thoughts.. we couldn't be normal friends again.." Prince choked out.

"Shhh, I would never do that to you. I promise... If anything I should be sorry... I made you feel like you did something wrong, like it was your fault, but it wasn't.."

Roman suddenly pulled me into a gentle hug and rested his head on my shoulder.

I sighed.

"Prince... should we try again... tonight?"

Romans grip became a little loose on me when he heard those words.

"W-what?" He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Should we try again?" I repeated.

Romans face turned to a worried expression as he thought of the worst possible outcomes.

"What if I hurt you again..."

I rested my forehead on Princes and smiled, closing my eyes.

"I trust you, Roman." I whispered.

Roman calmed down and closed his eyes too, placing his hands gently on my waist.

"Awww."

The two of us jumped and looked at the doorway to see Patton with a big smile across his face.

"You two are so cute! Oh, sorry. Was I interrupting something?" Dad apologised.

I laughed.

"No, it's ok dad."

Patton nodded and smiled, grabbing a waffle and quickly leaving.

Roman smiled along with me.

"I love you, Roman."

Prince looked at me and smiled.

"I love you too, Virgil."


	6. Chapter 6

No ones P.O.V

The two lookalikes spent the rest of the day together.

They talked to each other, watched Disney movies, painted and listened to songs.

Virgil looked up at the clock while Roman was glued to the screen, watching and listening to How far I'll go from Moana (If you get the joke lemme know 😂)

The clock read 12:00.

Virgil stood up and walked in front of Roman who looked up at him with a confused expression.

Virgil sat himself down on Princes lap, wrapping his legs around Romans waist and his arms around his neck.

Roman quickly caught on and just as he did Virgil pushed his lips to Romans.

Prince ran his hand down Virgils back, slipping his hand underneath the other males hoodie sending a shiver up Virgils spine.

Roman pulled away and began to attack Virgils neck just like how he had before. He eventually found Virgils sweet spot, sinking his teeth into Virgils soft, pale skin.

"AHHH~ ROMAN~!" Virgil moaned loudly as Prince licked over the fresh mark that decorated Virgils flesh, soothing it, bringing back memories form the first time Roman had done the exact same act.

Virgil gripped Romans shirt before running his hands down Princes shirt, slowly unbuttoning it.

When Virgil fully undid Romans shirt he was suddenly pulled up and in a quick action had his legs wrapped around Princes waist as Roman held Virgil up by the ass.

Roman smirked and carried Virgil to his bedroom.

Romans room was a mixture of colours and had many Disney posters on the walls with a cd player which Virgil assumed was to listen to dozens of Disney songs.

Roman gently layed Virgil down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

Virgils hoodie was pulled up a little revealing only a little bit of his stomach, his hands resting on each side of his head as he looked lovingly up

at Roman who crushed their lips together once again.


	7. Chapter 7

No ones P.O.V

Roman quickly stopped.

"The door." He simply said and got up.

He walked to the door and locked it.

Roman turned back around to see Virgil is a cat like pose with his hoodie pulled up being held up by his teeth, revealing his pale, smooth skin that was already riddled with previous marks from the first time the two had tried the explicit act.

Roman smiled and walked over to Virgil whose eyes followed his without fail.

Prince ran his hand through Virgils hair then down across his cheek. He pulled Virgils hoodie off and to his surprise was immediately struck by Virgil quickly undoing Romans trousers and gently rubbing his member through the thin, white fabric of Princes boxers.

Roman let out a sharp gasp followed by a shaky breath.

Virgil slowly pulled Romans boxers down and gulped before slowly taking in Princes impressive member.

Roman ran his hand through Virgils hair as he gently sucked, making Prince moan.

Virgil ran his tongue up Romans shaft, swirling his tongue around the head then back down, taking in his member one last time before pulling off an erotic pop sound coming out as he did so.

Roman pushed Virgil onto the bed, pressing their lips together as he ran his hand down Virgils chest. It snaked down to Virgils trousers and he then began undoing the buttons. Virgil kicked off his undergarments, and his boxers went with.

Roman pulled away.

"Are you sure Virgil? You don't have to, honest-"

Virgil cut Roman off as he lightly placed a finger to Princes lips.

He smiled up at Roman.

"I do."

Prince smiled back and nodded.

He placed 3 fingers to Virgils mouth.

"Suck." He demanded.

Virgil took Romans wrist into his hand as he ran his tongue over the digits then taking them into his mouth. He sucked on them, coating them in saliva before Roman pulled them away again.

Virgil gently put his legs on Romans shoulders as Prince alined his fingers with Virgils entrance (me being a pussy author XD) 

He slowly pushed a finger in earning a gasp from Virgil but not a pained one.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked, concerned.

"Y-yea just.. weird feeling is all." Virgil giggled.

Roman nodded before sliding a second finger in, stretching Virgil out a little more causing the boy below to moan softly.

Roman watched Virgils face for any sign of discomfort but there was none.

Prince then slipped a third finger in, gently moving them in and out.

"A-ahh~" Virgil moaned.

'And this is with my hand' Roman thought to himself before pulling his fingers out.

He alined his member with Virgils ASS and held the bottoms hand comfortingly.

"You ready?" He asked.

Virgil nodded and smiled.

Roman counted.

"3" he watched Virgils face.

"2" he checked the position.

"1" he pushed in.

"Ahh~ Romann~" Virgil moaned.

"Does it hurt?" Roman instantly asked.

Virgil shook his head, he even pushed himself down onto Romans DICK trying to get it deeper inside him.

"More~" Virgil begged.

Roman pushed fully in making Virgil whimper.

"Fuck me more~~"

"Very demanding aren't we~" Roman teased as he began to thrust into Virgil.

With every thrust there was a load moan that came from Virgil.

"Harder~! Ahh~"

Roman did as he was asked, pounding into Virgil even harder than before.

Virgil gasped, whimpered, whined and moaned as Roman kept up a fast pace.

"Roman, I'm gonna~" with an attempted warning Virgil came, the white liquid covering his stomach enough to drive Roman over the edge.

Roman came with a loud moan into Virgils ASS.

Virgil whimpered feeling the hot load fill him up from the inside.

Roman pulled out and laid down next to Virgil.

Virgil pressed himself to Romans chest with Princes arms holding him gently.

"I love you Princey.." Virgil smiled.

"I love you too Virgie.." Roman said softly.

The two fell asleep cuddled together.

"Awww" Patton smiled from outside the door.

Patton was walking past when they said they loved each other, he's not a creep 😂


	8. Chapter 8

No ones P.O.V

"Patton, what are you doing?" A soft voice came from behind Patton as he smiled from outside of the door.

The colourful bean turned around to see a familiar, glasses-faced geek stood with his arms crossed watching Pattons eyes.

"They're cute, don't you think?" Patton smiled.

Logan shrugged.

"Logie, why so... bored?" Patton asked, stepping closer to Logan.

He shrugged again.

"Deceit on your mind?" Patton joked and grinned, nudging Logan with his elbow.

Logan sighed and paused, he then looked at Patton up and down, admiring his small yet defined figure.

Logan then took a gulp and walked closer, resting his hands on Pattons waist.

The usually cheerful guy was now confused as his friend of many years stood holding him like... he loved him.

Pattons P.O.V

Umm, what?

Wait, maybe I'm just not seeing something. He could just be.. going for a weird hug? Who knows but I'm sure it's not what Virgil and Roman have, that's super deep.

"Hey, Logan. Are you alright?" I asked hesitantly, cupping Logan's face.

He nodded and before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

What.

No ones P.O.V

Pattons eyes remained wide open as Logan slowly kissed him, there wasn't much movement from either of them though as it was kinda out of the blue.

Logan was quick to pull away however leaving Patton a little confused.

The two gulped and avoided eye contact.

Patton then took Logan by the hand and led him to his room.

Patton opened his bedroom door and allowed Logan in.

Once Logan entered Patton followed behind him, closing and locking the door.

The two instinctively sat on the bed, awkwardly staring around the room for what felt like hours.

"So." Logan finally spoke "did I do something I should regret ooor?"

"No. Not at all." Patton smiled, making Logan sigh in relief.

The two then sat in silence again until Patton stood up and in front of Logan. He leaned down, cupping Logan face again, kissing him with a lot more passion this time.

Logan was quick to respond and pulled Patton down onto his lap, continuing the kiss and only breaking for air.

Logan slipped his tongue into Pattons mouth, causing him to whimper at the feeling.

Patton could feel Logan's member poking him through the fabric of his trousers as he uncontrollably moved around on Logan's lap.

When the kiss broke Patton rubbed directly against Logan's member causing Logan to moan sharply.

Struck by surprise, Patton wasn't expecting Logan to be properly interested in him.

"W-wow.. that happy to have me, huh?" Patton giggled.

Logan smiled and shook his head.

Logan gently pulled the sweater from around Pattons neck off, tossing it gently on the floor.

Logan went to take off his glasses but was stopped by Pattons slightly smaller hands as they pushed the spectacles back up Logan's nose bridge.

Patton adjusted them and smiled.

"I like them." He stated and kissed Logan's forehead.

Logan gently laid his hands on Pattons waist and before he knew it, Patton was flipped around and underneath Logan.

"I'm glad." Logan smirked, connecting their lips once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, first of all. Hello ya'll, I'm back. I'm sorry for not updating in ages and leaving you in SuSpEnSe. Second of all, I've noticed you all have been calling me they/them, you can call me she/her OR dad, maybe even friend! And now let's get into the SMUTTY SMUT.

Authors note: I stayed up until 2 almost 3AM writing this so be grateful! 😂 okay continue

No ones P.O.V

Logan ran his hands down Patton's feminine curves, down his waist, caressing him softly.

Patton whimpered into the kiss, arms wrapped around Logan's neck as his hands touched him all over.

Their kiss broke and Logan sat back, slowly pulling off his tie, tossing it onto the floor. He then begins to unbutton his shirt, watching Patton's eyes follow each little movement Logan made.

Patton nervously bit his lip as Logan finally got to the last button and he got a look at his muscular body.

Logan shrugged off his shirt and leaned back down, capturing Patton's lips once more, earning a soft squeak.

Logan ran his hands up underneath Patton's shirt causing the man beneath him to shiver and arch his back slightly.

Logan pulled Patton's shirt off, breaking the kiss in order to do so.

Patton gripped Logan's shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist, flipping them over so that he was on top.

Logan raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Something wrong, Patton?"

Patton shook his head and pulled Logan up, positioning himself to sit on his tops lap, like how they'd started before.

"Wanted a change of position." Logan smirked, figuring it out.

Patton nodded again, smiling back.

Patton leaned back in, wrapping his arms around Logan's neck and kissing him softly.

Logan ran his hand down Patton's back and stopped above his ass.

"Should we get these off?" He smirked.

Patton's face went red as he blushed hard, thinking about what Logan may think seeing him completely naked. But deep down he knew Logan wouldn't judge anyway.

Patton nodded and slowly stood up.

Logan did the honour of undoing Patton's belt, unzipping the fly and tugging his trousers down. His boxers soon followed, his dick springing out and lightly smacking his stomach as it did so.

Patton moaned as Logan wrapped his hand around the length, slowly beginning to pump back and forth.

"Ahh!~ Logan~"

Logan stood up, caressing Patton's body with his free hand.

Soft whimpers escaped Patton's mouth as he sinfully enjoyed every second of the overwhelming pleasure he was experiencing.

Logan leaned in, resting his head on Patton's shoulder and quickly attacking his neck with lustful bites which caused the room to fill with the loud moans of Morality as he was jacked off and had his neck practically bitten to shreds.

Logan sucked at Patton's neck, being sure to leave large love bites, marking his territory.

Patton felt Logan's member press against his thigh as he pressed their bare chests together.

Logan let out a groan when Patton's hand snaked down to his dick and rubbed it through the fabric of his trousers.

"Fuck, Patton~" he moaned.

Patton smiled and began to undo Logan's belt, letting it drop to the floor.

Logan had stopped his vicious attack on Patton's once clear and smooth neck to watch as Morality unzipped his trousers and tugged them down.

But instead of staying standing up, Patton went down too, kneeling in front of Logan.

He looked up innocently and moved Logan's boxers out of the way so he could get to what he wanted most.

Logan couldn't take his eyes of Patton as he pulled his boxers off and hesitantly took Logan's dick into his hand, Patton's hands looked so small compared to Logan's dick.

Patton looked back up at Logan with uncertainty, not sure what to do next.

Patton's innocence made Logan smile warmly, he took Patton's chin into his hand and caressed his lips with his thumb. Logan pulled Patton's lower lip down, opening his mouth.

Logan urged Patton forward, and he happily obliged, wrapping his soft warm lips around Logan's cock.

Logan let out a sharp exhale, moving his hand and tangling it in Patton's once neat and combed hair.

"That's it, just liked that." Logan praised Patton as he moved his head back and forth, tongue running along the underneath of Logan's dick while the tip poked the back of his throat, causing Patton to gag a little but still wanting to please Logan, he continued.

Patton pulled back and began to suck of the head of Logan's dick, running his tongue along the slit, tasting the pre-cum that covered it.

Patton moaned as Logan gave a soft tug to his hair, letting out a groan of approval.

"Oh fuck.." he sighed "Patton~"

This made Patton begin to suck even harder, thrusting his head back and forth until he felt a warm liquid fill his mouth, and Logan's grip on his hair becoming tighter as he moaned.

Patton whimpered as Logan's cum shot directly down his throat.

Patton pulled back, coughing and panting, Logan's hand moving to the side of his face as he leaned down, kissing Patton passionately and pulling him up.

Logan pushed Patton onto the bed.

Patton whimpered as he did so, without breaking the kiss either.

Logan slipped his tongue into Patton's mouth and licked the insides of it before pulling away, leaving a string of saliva between them.

Patton panted as he gazed up at Logan.

Logan placed 3 fingers to Patton's lips.

"Suck." He demanded.

Patton obeyed and took the digits into his mouth, snaking his tongue around each of them. Coating them in a thick layer of saliva.

Patton let out a shaky breath when Logan pulled his fingers away.

"Wrap your legs around me." He ordered.

Patton nodded and did so.

This was all he ever wanted, Logan telling him what to do, teaching him naughty things, filling him to the brim.

Logan pushed one of his finger into Patton, interrupting his thoughts.

"AH~!" Patton let out a sharp moan "daddy~"

Patton smacked his hand to his mouth, realising exactly what he'd just said.

Logan froze, finger still half way up Patton's ass.

"Again."

"W-wha-AHHH~!" Patton moaned as Logan thrust his finger forward, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Say it again."

"Oooh fuck, daddy~!" Patton moaned as a second finger was applied.

Logan bit Patton's neck, thrusting the two fingers in and out, despite being a virgin Patton took it very well. When Patton was stretched a little more, he scissored the (Boi) beneath him.

"AHH~! Please daddy!~ fuck me~"

Logan pushed the third finger in and thrust it a few more times before removing all three, Patton whimpering at the loss.

"Don't be upset baby boy, there's more coming~" Logan softly bit Patton's earlobe and grabbed a bottle of lotion sitting on Patton's nightstand.

"This should do, shouldn't it baby?"

Patton nodded eagerly, bitting his lip in anticipation.

Logan slicked up his 8 inch long dick,Patton watching every second of it.

Logan then tossed the lotion aside and alined himself with Patton's entrance.

He moved his hand to Patton's and intertwined their fingers.

"You'll let me know if it hurts, right Baby boy?"

"Yes daddy.." Patton smiled.

Logan returned his smile and slowly pushed in.

"Ah~!" Patton gasped, it was only the head so it wasn't painful yet.

Logan gradually pushed himself all the way in, watching Patton writhe and squirm underneath him.

"Ahhh~! Oh god, ahh~!"

Logan leaned down and whispered to Patton.

"I am your god."

He then began to thrust, enjoying each and every sound Patton made.

Logan ran his hands all over Patton's body, feeling his chest rise and fall as he was thrust into harder and harder each time.

"Ahh~! Oh daddy, harder please~!!"

Logan thrust harder, leaning down and sucking on Patton's nipple, earning a gasp and whimper from his baby boy.

"Daddy~!"

Logan used his other hand to jack Patton off, smearing the pre-cum on the head with his thumb.

Patton arched his back, thrusting himself up into Logan's hand while Logan thrust straight into Patton, hitting his prostate every time.

"I'm going to cum, daddy~!"

"Me too baby~"

Logan sped up, jacking Patton off even faster and thrusting even deeper.

All of Logan's 8 inches was buried deep inside Patton as he spilled his seed inside of him.

Patton let out the loudest moan he'd ever heard as his cum covered both his and Logan's chests.

"DADDY~!!"

Logan collapsed on top of Patton, the two of them panting and sweating.

After what felt like ages of them laying in a sweaty pile, they moved into a more comfortable position, Patton cuddling up next to Logan, Logan's arm wrapped around his waist.

Logan's other arm underneath his head.

The two laid in silence for another few minutes, enjoying each others presence, no words had to be exchanged, just soft breathing.

Finally Patton broke the silence.

"Logan, had you done this before?" He asked, looking up.

Logan looked back down, his face troubled but still he smiled and shook his head.

Patton returned his smile, Logan's change of demeanour not going unnoticed.

Patton decided not to push Logan on it though and went back to cuddling him.

"I love you, Logie." He smiled.

"I love you too, Patton."

1563 words wow!


	10. Chapter 10

Ya'll are gonna flip your shit.

No ones P.O.V

Hours had past now and Patton was fast asleep, cuddled up next to Logan, feeling each others body heat, keeping them both warm.

Logan still wasn't asleep however, looking over at the digital clock Patton had on his night stand.

'2:24' He read to himself.

He would've gotten asleep easier but he couldn't get over Patton's question and the way he responded.

Logan, had you done this before?

The way Logan responded, he knew Patton sensed something was wrong.

Logan sighed and gently moved Patton's arm off his chest, slowly climbing out of bed and slipping on his boxers.

He pulled the covers back over Patton to keep him warm, kissing him on the forehead before leaving the room and heading downstairs.

He grabbed a book from the bookshelf and plopped himself down on the couch.

It was a peaceful 15 minutes of pure silence, just the sound of Logan's own breathing and him flicking the pages once he'd finished reading each one.

Logan quickly turned his attention to the stairs.

Down the stairs came Roman, looking tired and sleep deprived.

"Oh, hey Logan." Roman whispered when he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi." Logan gave a short answer, he didn't want to start conversation.

Roman sat down next to him on the couch.

'Shit' Logan thought to himself.

Roman was quiet however, which kinda made the situation worse.

Logan sighed and closed his book, putting it on the coffee table in front of them.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Logan turned his head, looking at Roman.

"I'm not as much of a deep sleeper as Virgil, takes a while... I got bored.."

Logan nodded.

"You?"

The logical trait was quiet but answered in time.

"Hung up on a question Patton asked me.."

Roman tilted his head as if to say 'what question?'

"We had um... sexual.. intercourse... and- um - he asked me if I'd ever done what I did before..."

Roman looked down, staring at the floor.

"And you said?"

Logan didn't look at Roman.

"No.."

"Good.."

Logan sighed and turned to face Roman.

"Look. Roman. What we did all those years back, it was nice, it really was but.. I don't know what to think of it at the moment.."

Roman nodded.

"Couldn't agree more.."

Logan gulped.

"So, did you tell Virgil?"

Prince shook his head, "It would crush him."

Logan nodded.

The two sat in awkward silence until Roman looked over at Logan.

"Logan.."

Logic looked at Roman.

"Was what we did a mistake to you?"

Logan's face twisted into that of sadness, he cupped Romans face.

"No, not at all! It was just... confusing.."

Roman thought about it for a second.

Suddenly Logan felt lips press against his own, soft and gentle.

He didn't pull away, he didn't even mind. In fact, he sort of leaned in too.

Their kiss lasted only a few seconds but when they pulled away something just wasn't sitting well with either of them.

They stared at each other for a couple seconds before completely saying fuck it and they began to make out, roughly.

Roman pushed Logan down onto the couch, pinning him to the furniture by the waist.

Logan whimpered into the kiss, his mouth opening just a little, enough room for Roman to slip his tongue in however.

Logan moaned as he felt Romans tongue inside his mouth, feeling it work its way around each and every gap.

Their kiss broke for a second so that the two could get some air.

"Fuck" Logan sighed "I forgot how good you are at this." He crushed their lips together again, Romans hands sliding down his bare chest.

Logan broke the kiss again, gasping when Romans thumb began to circle around his nipple, causing it to become instantly sensitive.

"Ahh~" Logan moaned but covered his mouth, trying not to wake the two people both him and Roman were being unfaithful to.

Roman pinched the rosy bud earning a pained whimper from Logan, causing him to smirk uncontrollably.

"Does it feel good, slut?"

Logan whimpered and nodded his head.

"Still receptive to degrading I see." Roman grinned, seeing the bulge in Logan's boxers grow larger as he softly rubbed against it.

Roman palmed Logan through his boxers, causing Logan to arch his back in pure bliss, clutching onto a pillow beneath his head.

"Such a needy little whore.."

Logan wined.

"Please Roman~" he begged, he needed to be touched.

Roman smacked Logan's bare thigh, causing him to shiver.

"Be patient." Roman scolded.

"Y-yes.. daddy~"


	11. Chapter 11

Virgils P.O.V

I rolled over on my side, feeling a cold emptiness next to me.

I opened my eyes and didn't see Roman there, he just vanished, along with his boxers which were once laid out of my floor.

My eyes widened.

'Fuck, no he did not.' I scrambled out of bed, throwing on my boxers and trousers.

I slowly opened my door but as I did I heard something, not very loud but still something.

"Ahh.. fuck~"

It was coming from downstairs.

'Oh don't tell me Deceit and Remy are going at it on our brand new couch!'

I crept down the hall and got to the top of the stairs.

"Oooh, daddy!~"

The voice was louder but I could tell it was someone trying to be quieter.

I peeked through the bannisters and all I saw was Roman, I didn't see who was there.

I was thinking maybe he was watching porn? It was dark so I couldn't see legs or anything, only the silhouette of Roman .

Logan's P.O.V

Heard something, a loud creek followed by a step.

I stopped Roman and put my hand to his mouth.

I mouthed to him.

'Someone's watching'

He turned his head around and I bit my lip.

No ones P.O.V

Virgil could only look in horror as he saw exactly who was underneath Roman.

Roman jumped off Logan who sat up immediately.

Virgil rushed down the stairs and over to Roman.

"What the fuck Roman!" Virgil whisper yelled, trying not to wake Patton, tears filling his eyes.

"Virgil I-"

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't feel the same way?! You took my virginity you son of a bitch!"

Roman began to tear up, Logan sat on the couch with his head buried in his hands.

"Virgil, I do feel the same. I swear.."

"You lied to me! You told me you were a virgin too!"

Roman reached out to hug Virgil but his hand was smacked away by the heartbroken (boi)

"Virgil I'm so sorry! How can I make it up to you, I'll do anything.."

Virgil shook his head.

"No, you can't- I'm telling Patt-"

Logan shot up from the couch and grabbed Virgil by the shoulders.

"Virgil don't!"

"Logan, get off!"

Logan had tears streaming down his cheeks, he squeezed Virgils shoulders.

"Please Virgil..."

Roman sighed and pulled Logan off Virgil.

"Logan, there's no point. It's our fault anyway, he deserves to know."

Logan gave Roman an annoyed look and then turned back to Virgil who looked thoughtful.

"I won't tell him on one condition.." Virgil mumbled.

Roman and Logan looked at each other before both looking at Virgil and saying in unison

"Anything!"

Virgil hesitated before stepping forward and whispering to the two.

"Both of you fuck me, and Patton won't know..."

They both froze.

"Y..you want to have a threeway... with both of us..?" Logan hesitated.

Virgil shrugged.

"I mean, unless you want Patton to know-"

Virgil was cut off by Roman's lips crushing against his own.

Virgil moaned and pushed their chests together.

Roman broke the kiss and looked over at Logan.

"Come on Logie, we have to.."

Logan furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

"I.. I can't do that to Patton.. I-"

"You would've fucked Roman had I not come downstairs, fucking come here-" Virgil grabbed Logan's shoulders and pulled him into a rough kiss.

Roman walked behind Virgil, licking down his neck, leaving bites and marks all over.

Virgil moaned as Logan's hand ran down his bare chest and down to his DICK which was pressing hard against his trousers.

Their kiss broke and Virgil turned his head to look at Roman, capturing his lips as Logan made his way down Virgils chest.

Logan got onto his knees on the floor and pulled Virgil's trousers and boxers out of the way.

Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil, rubbing his chest as he slipped his tongue into the centre of attentions mouth.

Virgil whimpered feeling Logan's hand wrap about his cock, pumping back and forth.


	12. Chapter 12

No ones P.O.V

Patton rolled over, reaching out to hug Logan but as he did he realised no one was there.

The tired (boi) sat up and looked around, puzzled.

"Logan?" He whispered.

Patton was taken aback and got out of bed, putting on some undies and his glasses.

He tip-toed towards the door and pulled it open, muffled sounds came from down the hallway.

It sounded like a mixture of moaning and talking.

He raised an eyebrow and headed down the hall, the sounds getting louder and louder with each step.

He got to the top of the stairs and listened.

"Oh fuck~ You do it so well!~"

Patton was about to shrug it off, assuming it was Virgil and Roman and that Logan had gone to the bathroom or something but then he stopped dead in his tracks.

"L-Logan~"

Patton's eyes widened and he immediately looked through the bannisters.

Virgil was on the couch, on his hands and knees, with Logan anal fucking him and Roman face fucking him.

Patton's eye twitched as a tear rolled down his cheek.

He darted back to his room and closed the door.

Patton had his back pressed against the door, his mind racing.

After a solid minute of questions he broke down and gave up.

In conclusion, he'd just been used. They were all in on it and he had been taken advantage of.

Patton buried his head in his hands as he slid down the door, sitting on the ground sobbing.

He cried and listened to the sounds of his three closest friends having a threesome behind his back.

~morning~

Patton woke up and found himself still laying on the floor, Logan hadn't come back, his face was still damp and his eyes were sore.

He weakly stood up and staggered to the bathroom.

He looked at himself. Looked for a good minute or two.

Patton's eyes were red and puffy. His face was even redder and damp with salty tears.

He ran the tap, took off his glasses, and washed his face.

He stopped, hearing voices downstairs which only reminded him of that night.

He put his glasses back on and went back to his room, putting on his shirt and leaving his trousers on the floor.

He saw Logan's clothes still scattered around the room.

He sighed and collected them all up.

Patton carried the clothes downstairs and froze when he saw all three of his once best friends having breakfast and watching T.V, all of them dressed and comfortable.

Logan looked over at Patton and smiled, setting down his cereal and walking over to him.

"Hey Pat, sleep well?" He asked.

Patton smiled, just as he always did.

"Great, thanks Logie."

"My clothes?" Logan asked.

Patton nodded and handed them to him.

Logan smiled back and put them aside, turning back to Patton who stared blankly at him.

"Pat? Are you ok?"

Patton stared at him for another second or two before shaking his head and coming out of his daydream.

"Yea, y-yea I'm... I'm fine.."

"Are you sure?" Roman chimed in.

"You look kinda pale.." Virgil added.

Patton nervously laughed and ran upstairs, locking his door.

He couldn't hear anyone come after him so he figured no one was really bothered, which only upset Patton more.

He went to his nightstand and rummaged around for a minute before finding what he needed.

He found a pencil sharpener.

He threw the sharpener at the wall, the blade coming straight off.

He picked it up and sat on his bed, looking over the sharp metal, watching it glitter at some angles and dull at others.

He then looked down at his wrist and gently positioned the razor against his smooth, soft skin.

Slice.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, dad again. I know I've been nagging about this (forgive me) but I would really appreciate if you read the Oc story. Okay ILY all, keep reading 😂

Because everyone keeps asking

TRIGGER WARNING.

No ones P.O.V

Patton had been cutting himself for a couple weeks now. He hadn't been eating much either, or sleeping.

Everyone had noticed but didn't say anything.

It wasn't hard to notice. Patton's eyes had dark bags underneath them, he now wore long sleeved sweaters instead of short sleeved ones. His skin was now pale and dull, almost white. He'd lost quite a bit of weight too. However he still smiled around the others.

But when he was alone was when things got ugly, he would cry. Cry for almost 30 minutes. All he could think about was what he saw, what they really intended.

Patton reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a razor.

He alined it, on his arm, underneath the many scars he'd obtained and was just about to cut himself when the door opened.

He was just frozen in fear, fear of what would happen with whoever saw this.

Virgil. It was Virgil.

"Pat...?"

Patton rolled down his sleeve and stood up with a smile.

"Hey kiddo, what can I do for ya?"

Virgil walked in and shut the door. He then walked over to Patton and took his arm, rolling the sleeve up to reveal dozens of cuts and scars. Some fresh some old and almost healed.

"Patton... why?"

Patton snatched his arm away.

"Why? WHY?! BECAUSE YOU ALL HAD A THREESOME BEHIND MY BACK!"

Virgil looked horrified.

"W..what...?"

Patton stared at Virgil.

"The... the threesome... the one you had with Logan and Roman! Don't act innocent now!"

Virgil looked confused, genuinely confused. And that made Patton confused...

"Patton... I didn't have a threesome with Logan and Roman."


	14. Chapter 14

😏😏😏

No ones P.O.V

Virgil and Patton stared at each other, their eyes wide.

A tear rolled down Patton's cheek as he finally got an answer to at least one question he had... one of many...

Patton grabbed Virgil and pulled him into a strong hug, sobbing into his hoodie.

"I knew you'd never- never do that to me!" He cried.

Virgil returned his hug, gently rubbing Patton's back.

After a while like this the two finally let go of each other.

"B..but.. if you didn't have a threesome with L-Logan and Roman... who did..."

Virgil looked down and tried to think of every possible person.

"Deceit.. it had to have been.. how else could he pull it off and look exactly like me?"

Patton began to cry even more.

Not only had he just found out his... partner? Had cheated on him, but it could be Deceit?

Virgil used his sleeve to wipe Patton's damp cheeks and smiled softly.

"We'll figure this out..."

~The living room~

"Logan. Roman."Virgil stomped into the living room and up to the couch Roman and Logan were sat on, Patton behind him.

The guilty two stared at the innocent two.

Virgil stepped over to Roman.

"Yes, my love?" He asked.

Virgil straight up slapped him, right across the cheek. Hard enough for it to leave a red hand print.

Roman stared dumbfounded up at Virgil.

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME!" Virgil screamed, grabbing Roman by the collar and shaking him violently.

"WHAT?" Roman yelled, in between thrusts forward and back.

"THAT WASN'T ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!"

Virgil had stopped shaking Roman and took a step back, Logan staring at Roman then to Patton, then to Virgil.

"...w-what...?" Logan whispered.

Patton sniffed and joined in.

"YOU FUCKED DECEIT YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!"

Silence.

No one ever heard Patton curse, ever.

Roman buried his head in his hands while Logan covered his mouth with his hand in disbelief.

"YOU REALLY FUCKING THINK I'D EVER ASK YOU TO CHEAT ON YOUR BOYFRIEND, LOGAN, ARE YOU KIDDING?" Virgil now yelled at Logan.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM? SOME SLUT WHO RUINS RELATIONSHIPS?!"

Logan gulped and couldn't even speak, a bubble in his throat.

Romans cheek stung and was red with a handprint stained onto it.

Logan got up and hugged Patton.

"GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!" Patton yelled.

Patton was punching and slapping Logan in the chest and back but Logan still wouldn't let go.

Virgil just death stared Roman.

Eventually Patton gave up and sobbed on Logans shoulder.

"Why...." he cried, his voice muffled in the fabric of Logans shirt.

Virgils eyes still remained firmly on Roman.

"I'd like to know too..."

Logan gulped and pulled away.

"I did it so that you wouldn't find out about me and Roman and what happened years ago..." Logan confessed.

Patton stared at him, Virgil finally looking away from Roman and at Logan.

"Roman and I were once... intimate..." Logan spoke. Patton was about to pull away when Logan stopped him "But- we don't feel like that now... not anymore..."

"Then why have sex with 'me' to hide it.." Virgil growled.

Logan looked down.

"Because me and Roman made a mistake that night... we both don't know why but we just started to act like how we did back then.. But I swear it mean't nothing! Right Roman?"

"Correct.." Roman agreed, quietly.

Patton filled in the blanks.

"And then Deceit came downstairs looking like Virgil and blackmailed you...."

Logan and Roman nodded.

Virgil sighed.

"DECEIT, GET YOUR SNAKE ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" He yelled.

Suddenly, a black cloud began to form. A hint of green thrown in as the snake himself appeared before them.

"Hello, boys." He greeted them and grinned.

Virgil walked up to him and slapped him, the same way he'd done to Roman.

"YOU DICK! HOW DARE YOU PRETEND TO BE ME. AND HOW DARE YOU HURT PATTON AND ME BY DOING SO!"

Deceits eyes widened.

"Virgil, dearest. As fun as that may be, and as sad as it is I didn't think of it, I never pretended to be you... recently."

All the light sides spoke in unison.

"What."


	15. Chapter 15

No ones P.O.V

Everyone was confused. Not one of the sides knew who the imposter was that night. There were only limited possibilities of who it could've been. But the fact that they couldn't figure it out made their skin crawl.

Patton became distant from everyone. The sinking feeling he got thinking about everything that night got to him.

Virgil had barely slept, still trying to figure out who pretended to be him.

Roman and Logan had tried to keep things normal but at a certain point that was simply impossible.

~Sometime later~

Roman knocked on Virgils door.

"Yea?" A quiet, tired Virgil replied.

Roman opened the door to see him sat at his desk, paper everywhere, writing descriptions and possibilities of who the imposter could've been.

Prince closed the door and walked over to the desk.

"Virgil... you need to take a break. We're all confused but you're overworking yourself..."

"You wouldn't understand." Virgil simply responded, not even looking Roman in the eye, continuing to write a description on Deceit.

Roman stared at the paper. He read what Virgil had written.

He speaks in lies.

Speaks lies...

"VIRGIL! I got it!" Roman was over the moon.

Virgils head shot round to look at Roman who grinned back.

"If Deceit speaks in lies, who's to say he wasn't lying when we asked. The amount of people in the room must've made him intimidated, or at least a little threatened."

Virgil thought about it. And as he did, his eyes lightened up and it looked like a sense of relief.

That was that. They had to confront Deceit again.

Sorry it's so short guys but I hated knowing you all really loved this story and were really excited for the new chapter. I know it's short but I just wanted to get something out for you all, maybe for a little relief from the last cliffhanger.

I hope you enjoyed it none the less and aren't too annoyed with how short it is.

Love you all.

-Dad


	16. Chapter 16

Hi 😁

No one's P.O.V

Virgil and Roman headed downstairs in awkward silence, not not wanting to talk and possibly start an argument.

Both Virgil and Roman were envious of Logan and Patton, as they had patched everything up already. But Virgil just couldn't bring himself to talk to Roman properly yet. This was the first time he had in a while

Virgil looked over at Roman and wondered what to do but, not wanting to talk to him, just called out for Deceit.

A slithery serpent snaked its way across the room, but Virgil wasn't having any of it.

He leaned down grabbed the snake by the neck and held his grip tight.

The serpent shifted into the horrible deviant he was, turning blue as Virgil continued to hold his throat tight in his hand.

"YOU BASTARD, TELL ME THE TRUTH OR SO HELP ME-"

"Fine!!" Deceit wheezed, breathlessly.

Virgil let go -wiping his hand on Roman.

Deceit rubbed his throat and chuckled quietly.

"You do have a heavy hand, dearest Virgie..."

Virgil was just about to lunge at Deceit before Roman took his hand and gently squeezed it, reassuring him and keeping him calm.

"Alright, I suppose you want a full explanation. Hm?"

"Now." Virgil spoke coldly.

Deceit smirked and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Well, usually I don't intervene with... love... but. Your lovey dovey aroma started to make me sick. So naturally I had to do something to cause a little... chaos."

"You sick BASTARD-" Virgil almost knocked Deceit out again but Roman gripped his hand firmly once more, to Roman it was like taming a lion.

Deceit grinned. "So I had to do something... despicable, that not even poor Patton could bare to smile and forgive. However, you figured it out too fast, but I did enjoy your whole slap fest Virgil -great touch-."

Virgil managed, but only just, to keep his composure.

"So you pretended." He inhaled, keeping his cool "to be me just to stop me and Roman from being in love?"

"Precisely." He smiled, coldly.

Finally Roman had something to say.

"Deceit. I think the only reason you do all of this is because you're a lonely son of a bitch who can't stand the fact that because you're a winey bastard no one can stand to be around you. So you take that out on everyone else to avoid your own inevitable realisation that some day Thomas will overcome you and throw you away like the piece of trash you are. I think I got everything."

Deceit stared at Roman, his eyes becoming colder and colder as the two made eye contact for longer than Virgil could ever maintain.

Deceit scowled before grinning, his sharp fangs dug into his lips as he uttered "You miserable worm, Prince." Before vanishing into a cloud of grey and green smoke.

Virgil coughed and wafted the smoke away, as did Roman.

Once their vision returned to them they turned to one another.

"Well..." Virgil murmured "that sorts that..." he rubbed his arm.

Roman nodded.

"Okay well... see you.." Virgil said and turned to go but was stopped by the same comforting hand that calmed him down when clasped gently in his own.

Roman pulled Virgil into a soft hug, a loose one that if he wanted to he could break out of.

But he didn't, in fact, Virgil returned the hug and gripped onto Roman. He rested his head on Princes shoulder, inhaling the scent of fresh cologne. Something he missed.

Virgil pulled away, Romans arms still around his waist.

"I forgive you..." Virgil whispered and Roman held back a leap of joy.

Instead he just leaned down and kissed Virgil, softly.

Virgil happily kissed back, wrapping his arms around Romans neck as Roman lifted Virgil off the ground. Encouraging him to wrap his legs around his waist.

Roman carried Virgil upstairs and into his room.

Because I've been gone for so long, have a smut. Ya'll deserve it ❤️😂

Prince laid Virgil on the bed as he got up and locked the door, undoing the buttons of his snazzy shirt while walking back over to Virgil who had already pulled off his hoodie.

Roman leaned down and connected lips with Virgil again, taking off his shirt and lifting Virgil up once again. Pining him to the wall and holding him up with his hips.

Virgil whimpered as the taste of mint forced its way past his lips. Romans tongue caressing Virgils own.

When they broke for air Roman began to suck on Virgils neck, leaving small love bites displayed on his porcelain skin.

Virgil moaned and ran his nails down Romans back.

Roman hissed as he did so, biting harder on Virgils neck causing the smaller boi to gasp and grip Romans shoulders.

Roman kept Virgil held up as he somehow managed to get Virgil completely out of all his lower clothing in a swift move.

He unzipped his own trousers letting his member feel the cool air.

Virgil whimpered feeling Romans dick gently rub against his entrance. He missed this feeling so so much.

Roman whispered sweet nothings to Virgil as he alined his member to Virgils entrance and pushed in, letting Virgil drop slightly and take all of him in.

Virgil had to cover his mouth as he felt he would've screamed had he not.

Roman groaned and began to thrust into Virgil.

The smooth, tight, silk like feeling of Virgils insides was something that Roman couldn't get enough of. He forced himself all the way into Virgil as his dick hit just the right places inside the poor boi.

Virgil moaned with every thrust.

"Ah! Ah! Ah hmm~!" He made a sweet rhythm.

Roman sunk his teeth into Virgils shoulder as he continued ramming himself inside of his lover.

He could taste blood and licked it away, sucking on the areas around it as Virgil gasped and whimpered, feeling Romans cock buried inside of him. Almost swearing he could feel it in his stomach.

Virgil cried out as he lulled his head back, gasping for air as he had no time to breath between vicious thrusts. His own member aching to be touched but that just turned him on more, to cum without even touching his dick.

"Roman! Ah! Mmnn~!!"

Prince ran his nails down Virgils sides, scraping the soft flesh, causing Virgil to moan and dig his own nails into Romans shoulders.

Roman took a sharp inhale as Virgil continued to moan and gasp. The sound of the wall being hit multiple times, skin slapping, Virgils cries and gasps. It was all pure bliss.

Roman roughly kissed Virgil mid gasp, running his tongue along his lip before biting it harshly.

Virgil moaned and cupped Romans face while continuing to be thrust into at an inhumane pace.

Their kiss broke and with another inhale of Romans cologne, another word of sweet nothings, another thrust from his member, Virgil knew he was about to release everything built up inside him.

"Prince! Gonna- cum~!" Virgil choked out.

Roman sped up and hit Virgils prostate each time until he felt the hot and stickiness of the cum on his stomach.

"Ah fuck!!" Virgil cried out.

The feeling of Virgils insides tightening around his cock while he came was just enough to tip Roman over the edge too.

Roman came inside of Virgil, pulling out as some of his cum dripped out.

Roman carried a now, half passed out Virgil to his bed where he laid him down and collapsed next to him.

Virgil felt the fluids run down his thigh, but he didn't care. He missed everything about being with Roman, his touch, his taste, his voice.

Roman kissed Virgils forehead and pulled him to rest against his chest.

"I love you, Virgil..."

"I love you too... Prince..."

I tried to make the sex scene longer this time, to make up for being gone for so long 😁


	17. Chapter 17

If you kiddos spot any mistakes just let me know and I'll fix it 😊

No ones P.O.V

Logan crept down the stairs trying not to wake anyone and headed to the kitchen to get some water.

It was around 12:20AM and usually Logan would be reading a book still, but because Patton and him were chilling in the same room and Patton was asleep he didn't want to turn the light on and wake him.

Logan sipped his water and thought off all the things that had been going on the past week. He began to feel a sinking feeling in his stomach. He still couldn't comprehend how Patton could forgive him for what he'd done, not even he could forgive himself but Patton could.

Logan sighed and washed the cup, putting it in one of the cabinets.

He headed back upstairs and slowly opened the door to Patton's room, slipping back in and quickly closing it behind him.

He turned to face the bed and as he looked at Patton's figure through the covers he began to wonder if Thomas had imagined all of this to end the way it did.

Logan took a long, deep inhale, then exhale and climbed into the bed next to Patton.

He kissed the bean on the forehead and laid down. He rested his eyes and began to drift off into a calm, peaceful, sleep.

-Virgil and Roman-

Roman pulled Virgil closer, kissing him even rougher.

Virgil moaned and gripped onto Romans shirt.

Their kiss broke and Roman began to suck and bite at Virgils neck, leaving another darker trail of love bites.

Virgil moaned into Romans ear and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it over his shoulders and tossing it on the floor.

Roman ran his hands down Virgils bare back and gripped his ass, causing Virgil to gasp and scratch down Romans back.

"ahh~" Virgil whimpered.

Roman smirked and backed Virgil up against the wall, pushing his knee between his legs.

Virgil groaned as Roman moved his knee up and down, rubbing his member through the fabric of his trousers.

"Ro-Roman~ You.. fucking t-tease~" Virgil uttered.

To this, Roman grinned and leaned in, biting Virgils lower lip.

Virgil snaked his hand down to Romans, also covered up, member. Running his finger up and down the bulge.

"Now who's the tease~" Roman purred.

Virgil smirked and unzipped Romans trousers.

Roman noticed and quickly hoisted Virgil up into his arms, steadying him as he also pulled both Virgils trousers and boxers off.

Virgil giggled at this and wrapped his arms around Romans neck, kissing him passionately.

Roman smiled into the kiss and began to rub gentle circles around Virgils entrance.

Virgil shuddered and whimpered as he felt pre-cum drip out the head of his DICK.

Roman moved down and sucked the sweet spot on Virgils neck, continuing to gently run his finger over his entrance.

"Ahh~!" Virgil moaned, trying to keep quiet for Logan and Patton's sake.

Roman then slowly lowered Virgil down on his DICK as he wasn't sure if Virgil had recovered from hours before.

Virgil gasped and groaned as he felt Romans DICK slowly enter him.

He clutched Romans hair in his fist as Roman began to bounce him up and down, thrusting himself into Virgil just as hard as before.

Virgil had to put a hand to his mouth to keep the volume at a minimum.

Roman groaned as Virgils insides fit around his DICK perfectly, tight and soft.

"Oh god! Roman~!" Virgil moaned, his own fingers in his mouth, trying to stay quiet.

Roman pulled Virgils hand away from his mouth and put his own over his mouth to cover up the noise.

Muffled moans and gasps followed, and quickly.

A couple more thrusts and Roman knew he was about to cum, and by the quickening moans he could tell Virgil was too.

He began to slam into Virgil, causing the smaller boi to practically scream into his hand.

At this point there was no covering the sound.

A few more short, rapid thrusts and Virgil came over both his and Romans stomach.

Roman came inside Virgil quickly after, gripping his ass as he did.

The two were left panting and trying to gain back their lost breath.

Roman laid Virgil down in bed, covering him with the duvet as he laid next to him.

Roman wrapped his arm around Virgil and kissed his cheek.

"Love you..."

Virgil smiled contently.

"I love you too..."


	18. FTM Virgil 1

@Ty-Luna asked for an alternative ending where Virgil was actually FtM and Roman got him pregnant. that got 4 upvotes soooo here we go!

(Side note: I hate saying boobs and vagina so I'll avoid it as much as possible, sorry if that makes it even more awkward 😞)

I will also do this story in two parts as it will be hecka long 😂

No ones P.O.V

"Hey Virgil." Roman came into the kitchen as Virgil was making a sandwich. He was only wearing boxers and his oversized hoodie. But there was something different. There were two bumps shown only sightly on the hoodie, on Virgils chest. Roman tilted his head in confusion but didn't want to say anything.

Virgil jumped and turned his head.

"Hey.." He mumbled with a smile.

Roman walked over to the cabinet and got out cereal and a bowl, then heading over to the fridge to get milk.

Roman stood at the counter beside Virgil and poured his cereal. Every now and then Romans eyes would wander down to Virgils chest, racking his brain trying to figure out what the humps were.

Virgil felt awkward, he was just finishing his monthly cycle and worried that someone might see pad wrappers or bloody toilet paper. But, so far so good. And, as it was morning, he hadn't put on his binder yet, making him even more self conscious and nervous.

Virgil finished making the sandwich, put it on a plate, and headed back to his room.

He set the sandwich on his nightstand and went to the bathroom.

He pulled down his boxers, there was no more blood on the pad from the night before. He sighed in relief and disposed of the pad, wrapping it in toilet paper and flushing it down the toilet.

Virgil ran a shower, undressing and throwing his boxers in the washing basket.

He closed his eyes, refusing to look down at his chest, hating what he would see.

Virgil looked directly ahead rather than down as he got into the shower.

Washing his hair with green apple scented shampoo, shaving everywhere, washing everywhere.

Once he finished he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his chest, covering both his b...s .. and his v....a.

Virgil sighed and walked back to his room, water dripping from his hair onto the carpet.

Once he was safe in the confides of his bedroom he took the towel off and went to his dresser, trying to find something that hid his body well (As usual).

But suddenly, the door opened.

"Hey Virgil, I was wonderi-" Roman paused.

Virgil almost screamed as he grabbed a hoodie from the wardrobe and covered his body.

"ROMAN! FUCKING KNOCK!" He yelled.

Roman stared at him with confusion and disbelief in his eyes.

Virgil was on the verge of tears as he felt dysphoric, humiliated and terrified all at once.

Roman inched forward, Virgil watching his every step.

"Virgil... Are you..?" Roman asked, staring into Virgils worried eyes.

Virgil paused for a good 10 seconds before looking down, ashamed, as he nodded.

Roman gulped.

As Virgil looked down he noticed a bump in Romans trousers.

Virgil gripped the hoodie tightly, shifting from side to side as Roman thought to himself.

Roman looked down at Virgil, taking ahold of the hoodie and gently tugging it out of Virgils hands.

He resisted at first, yanking it back uncomfortably, but eventually let go. Exposing his female body to Roman.

Roman bit his lip, looking Virgil up and down. He always noticed Virgils feminine curves and figure, how he barely grew any body hair or facial hair, how his hands were smaller and more dainty than the rest of the sides. It all started adding up now.

Roman admired the size of Virgils bust, along with no body hair anywhere.. anywhere.

Virgil nervously covered himself up, hunching his shoulders as he felt dysphoric and embarrassed.

Roman cupped his face and gently pulled Virgil into a kiss.

Virgil was startled and didn't know what to do other than put his hands on Romans waist and ease into the kiss, allowing Roman to slip his tongue into his mouth, coating all of it with his saliva.

Virgil moaned and whimpered when he pulled away.

Roman urged Virgil to wrap his arms around his neck while Roman set his hands on Virgils waist.

Roman backed Virgil up against the wall.

"Roman.." Virgil hesitated to ask.

"Hm?"

Virgil was quiet.

"You're not just doing this because I'm a girl and have boobs and whatever.. right?" Virgil hated saying that he was a girl, and he hated saying boobs but he had to ask the question otherwise it would bother him forever.

"Of course not Virgil! I've liked you for ages, boy or not. And you're still a boy, your body doesn't change that!" Roman smiled.

Virgil gulped, his eyes watering as Roman completely accepted him.

Virgil crushed his lips onto Romans, kissing him harshly as he palmed his member through his trousers.

Roman smirked into the kiss, humming in approval as Virgil rubbed his member.

Roman pulled Virgil away from the wall, not breaking the kiss. Pushing him onto the bed.

~Time skip~ (I'm sorry, I get uncomfortable writing straight people smut)

Virgil woke up in the morning next to Roman, who was fast asleep, his stomach was queazy and sore.

He sighed thinking his monthly cycle may not have stopped after all. Climbing out of bed and staggering into the bathroom.

He then felt the sudden urge to throw up, and that's what he did, into the toilet.

Roman rushed in.

"Virgil?!" He sounded sleepy but concerned.

Virgil gulped and looked at him.

"Roman. Go to the store and get me a pregnancy test, now." Virgil sounded horrified and angry at the same time.

Roman nodded.

After about 20 minutes Roman came back, pregnancy test in hand.

He handed it to Virgil who hurried Roman out the bathroom as he did the work to get the results.

5 minutes passed and Roman heard the door open, turning to look at Virgil who had the test in hand, shaking with horror.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.." he sobbed, tears streaming down his face.

Roman knew. He knew without a doubt, he had gotten Virgil pregnant...


	19. FTM Virgil 2

Short and sweet 💕

No ones P.O.V

Roman and Virgil had a long talk, they discussed what they were going to do, and how they would do it.

Virgil decided to keep the baby, saying that he loved Prince and he wanted this child with him. Making Roman hug him and return his love, agreeing with the choice he made.

~Telling Logan and Patton~

"Ok, this is important. Virgil and I need to tell you something." Roman smiled, Virgil gripping his hand tightly.

Patton smiled "I love surprises!"

Logan nodded, looking at Patton. His joy bringing him joy.

"Virgil, do you want to do the honours or?" Roman beamed at him.

Virgil nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant.."

Pattons jaw dropped, he hopped off the couch and embraced Virgil. Giggling happily.

"Virgie!! I'm so happy for you!" Patton pulled away, holding Virgils shoulders and smiling brightly.

Virgil laughed.

Logan began to get confused.

"How?"

"Huh?" Virgil asked.

Logan stood up and pinched his nose bridge, pushing his glasses up.

"How did you get pregnant, you're a guy.."

Virgil gulped and looked at Roman who looked back at him.

Patton began to wonder too, letting go of Virgil and backing up, looking to the side and pouting.

"Well... Virgil wasn't always a man.." Roman confessed. "He was born a female but he didn't feel it in his brain..."

"So you're trans?" Logan asked Virgil.

He nodded slowly, looking down.

Logan smiled and walked over to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Congratulations man."


	20. FTM Virgil 3

FLOOFY STOOF! Short and sweet again!

⚠️p.s LILITH IS A PRECIOUS LITYLE CINNAMON ROLL.⚠️

No ones P.O.V

Virgil had just given birth, he was knocked out cold. Completely exhausted and in pain.

Roman rocked the baby in his arms, tears welling in his eyes as he kissed the baby girls cheek.

They had named her Lilith. And she was gorgeous, well. Everybody thought that of their newborn baby but Roman meant it with all his heart.

Virgil turned his head and slowly opened his eyes, a soft smile spreading across his cheeks.

Roman gently handed him the baby and Virgil felt tears prickle at his eyes.

"Hiya, Lilith.." Virgil kissed her head and rocked her in his arms.

~8 years later~

"LILITH, SCHOOL!" Virgil shouted from the bottom of the stairs, cooking breakfast as Roman laughed and put his hands on Virgils hips, kissing his neck.

The girl stomped down the stairs and ran into the kitchen, her blonde hair pulled up into a messy, lopsided ponytail.

She jumped up and kissed her mums cheek, then her dads.

"Morning!" She grinned, one of her front teeth missing as she had lost it a couple weeks ago.

"Good morning you little devil!" Roman teased and hoisted her off the floor, she laughed and put her arm around his neck.

Virgil smiled and handed her a piece of buttered toast with jam on.

"Thanks dad!" She beamed and kissed Virgils cheek, hoping down from Romans arms and running off to watch T.V before school.

Roman smirked and rested his head on Virgils shoulder while he continued cooking breakfast.

"How did we end up with such a gorgeous little girl." Roman sighed.

"Because you didn't wear a condom, jerk." Virgil teased and elbowed him with a laugh.

"Hey!"

"And it was the best thing that ever happened to me." Virgil whispered as he turned his head and looked over his shoulder at his husband, pecking his lips gently.


	21. Remus x Deceit

I know it's short but :((

No ones P.O.V

"Mmm, you should do this more often~" Deceit cooed as he was bent over on his stomach on Remus' lap, trousers and boxers thrown carelessly side as Remus lifted a hand.

"You won't want to after this." Remus sneered, a hand coming down flat against Deceits ass, hard and oh god did it burn.

Deceit squeaked and laughed, biting his lip as Remus raised his hand again.

"You can do harder than that Raaay-me~" Deceit hissed as Remus threw another slap onto his burning cheek.

"Shut it."

Deceit arched his back when two more harsh smacks came down, it began to hurt now.

Remus had found out that Deceit had been up to some trickery with his brother again, usually Remus wouldn't care but today he wanted to teach Deceit a couple lessons. He figured the snake wouldn't like pain but of course he did.

Remus smacked harder, Deceits cries of pleasure turning to pain. He gripped the sheets beneath him and growled. Remus slapping again, Deceit trying to pull away, Remus' hand yanking him back.

"Nuh-uh."

"Come on! I'll behave now!" Deceit sobbed as Remus landed another strike, then another, then another.

"OH GOD STOP!" Deceit begged, tears running down his cheeks. Despite being a sucker for giving pain he didn't do well at receiving too much of it.

"Are you going to listen?!" Smack.

"YES!"

"Are you going to do it again?!"

"NO!" He sobbed as another smack came.

Finally they stopped, Deceit buried his head in his hands as he sobbed. Remus rubbing his back gently.

"Shh.. you did well, very well.." Remus leaned down and kissed the back of Deceits head, hearing a gentle whimper.

Deceit sniffed and slowly pulled himself up, wrapping his arms around Remus' neck, burying his head in the crook of his neck.

Remus hushed the snake and petted him gently, Deceit gulped down a sob and dug his nails into his back, Remus' breath hitched.

"Off."

Deceit let go, he was like a dog.

Remus cupped his cheeks and kissed his nose, Deceit huffing as he let it happen.


	22. Prinxiety oneshot

Hey kids... dad's home 💕

No one's P.O.V

Virgil wandered downstairs, and as expected, Roman was the only one there.

The others had one on a little trip together, Anxiety and Prince deciding they didn't want to go. But Virgil had assumed Roman may have changed his mind by the time it came for them to leave.

It surprised Virgil a little that Roman was say on the couch in a completely different attire to what he usually wore. He was in a simple gray T-shirt and pyjama shorts.

Virgil was in his hoodie as per usual, but he was only wearing boxers as he thought he'd be there alone.

"Hello my quiet friend!" Prince greeted him happily, sat on the couch watching Frozen 2.

Virgil waved and went to the kitchen to grab a snack, trying to avoid being seen in only boxers and his baggy t-shirt.

He reached for the cabinet and opened it up, searching through it while standing on his tippie toes.

His heart dropped when he heard footsteps come up behind him, Prince having gotten up from the couch.

Virgil tried his best to find something quick. But Roman already spoke.

"What brings you down here so late, princess?" He asked and got himself a drink.

Virgil blushed, for some reason Prince had decided to give him that nickname quite recently. But the quiet boy was unsure why. He shrugged and began to panic slightly as he couldn't find anything quick enough.

Roman slowly wrapped his arms around Virgils waist unexpectedly, causing the shy one to shiver slightly and pause as he tried to process what was happening.

"..R..Roman..?" He mumbled, looking back at the boy behind him who was at least an inch or two taller than him somehow.

Roman didn't answer with words, instead brushing his lips against the back of Virgils neck, sliding his hands up the boy's chest. Virgils breath hitched and he lowered his arm from the cabinet slowly as he tried to fix his breathing.

"..Roman.." He managed to speak without a moan, but it was a faint, whisper like tone.

Prince kept going, kissing along Anxiety's neck. He listened to the uneven breaths that came from the boy, his hands slipping under Virgils hoodie. This caused him to whimper softly, which made Romans heart flutter.

Virgil put his hands on the counter, cornered between that and Roman. But somewhere in his head he actually enjoyed this, it was something he had wanted for a while but never thought would be a genuine occurrence.

Roman brought his hands up further to slowly rub Virgils nipples, circling them with his fingers while sucking a soft, faint mark to the boy's pale skin.

Virgil let out another soft whimper, breathing out an airy moan. He arched his back slightly to which he was pulled back into Romans arms.

"Stay.." Prince told him in a low, raspy voice.

Virgil was obedient to this tone and did his best to stay still while the taller boy continued to rub his nipples at an agonisingly slow pace, causing him to moan a little louder than before as he focused on the feeling.

Roman was already hard, and Virgil could feel it. He felt Prince's already erect member pressing against the fabric of his boxers, rubbing it slightly against Anxiety's ass. Virgil whimpered at the feeling, staying still however, even though he wanted to bend over the counter and have the boy behind him take his virginity.

Prince moved his hands away from Virgil's nipples and slowly bent him over, Anxiety being completely complicit as he did so.

The boy bent over the counter and looked back at Roman, his eyes trailing down the taller boy's body. He admired the abs he saw peeking through Prince's shirt, trailing down a little further he had to hold back a moan upon seeing the outline of Roman's cock. It was big, bigger than Virgil expected.

He bit his lip softly and watched as Roman pulled his own boxers down, his cock pushing up immediately. It was visibly hard as hell, making Virgil whimper slightly.

"..you want this... right..?" Roman asked him in a soft tone.

Virgil nodded in response and pushed his own ass up slightly.

Roman nodded back and slowly pulled down Virgils boxers, biting his lip softly at the sight of the other boy's entrance. It was quite clearly untouched, which made Prince know immediately he was about to take the smaller boy's virginity.

He smiled a little at the thought, Virgil trusting him that much to let him do such a thing. He licked his own fingers as Anxiety watched, running one saliva coated digit over the boy's hole.

Virgil looked away as he whined under his breath, lowering his head to let out soft moans. He had never felt something like this before, but it was pleasant. The cold and wet feeling of saliva against his warmth made Virgil shiver slightly, but it was a nice.. No.. Incredible feeling.

He was surprised he of all people wasn't nervous or having doubts about this. But then again, it's Prince who's about to do this. Why would he have second thoughts?

Virgil let out a surprisingly loud moan however when he felt Prince's finger slide into him, gripping the counter as he whined. "Roman..~" His voice trembled slightly at the unfamiliar feeling.

Roman kissed Virgil's ass soothingly as he heard the loud moan, making sure the boy knew he was in safe hands.

Prince worked the finger in and out at a slow, gentle pace, listening to the whimpers and whines elicited from his actions. He bit his lip softly, looking up at Virgil's face. He watched as the boy's pretty pink lips fell open, releasing breathy moans and slight whinges. He watched the blush spread and deepen across Virgil's cheeks as a reaction to the penetration.

Roman slipped in another finger, to which Virgil moaned loudly. "A-aah~!"

Prince hushed him softly and kissed his ass again, sliding his digits deep inside and then back out again. Virgils reaction was the same as with the one finger, instead his whines, whimpers and whinges were louder.

Soon, Prince decided to slowly spread he two fingers apart, making Virgil gasp and moan much louder than before. Roman let him this time, scissoring him at a slow speed, listening again to the rapid breaths and sharp moans.

When Roman felt Virgil was ready he slid his fingers out, hearing a disappointed whimper come from the boy beneath him. He smiled a little and spat in his own hand, lubing up his cock.

Virgil prepared himself for the act to begin, holding the sleeves of his hoodie in his palms while still bent over the counter.

Roman alined his cock with Virgils entrance and pushed in slowly, hearing the boy whine.

"Roman~!" He tilted his head back and parted his lips to let out a series of soft gasps and loud moans.

Virgil squeezed his sleeves and lowered his head as Roman pushed in further, the feeling being indescribable. It was an intense heat in the pit of Virgils stomach, a tingle and sensational burn. But not a painful burn.. A lustful, needy, desperate burn.

The boy pushed back on Princes cock and whinged when he pushed the whole thing in, causing Roman to groan.

Roman was surprised at how tight Virgil really was, holding onto the boy's waist. He let out a low breath and began to thrust. Virgil moaned out loudly, pressing his cheek to the counter top.

Virgil had always thought sex would be painful, or that it just didn't seem pleasurable. But he was wrong. It was arousing, intense, hot both physically and mentally. Virgil scolded himself for not coming onto Prince at all, because this could've happened much sooner. But better late than never.

Virgil whinged and began to desperately push back on Romans cock as he wasn't going fast enough for the boy's liking.

Prince took the hint and sped up, groaning louder as Virgils tight heat rubbed against his cock, slipping in and out of him quickly.

Virgil began to moan much louder, pushing back on Roman's cock each time it left his tightness for a moment. He whined and let Roman speed up as he felt Prince was getting close already.

Virgil tilted his head back when he felt himself grow nearer to release, moaning continuously as he couldn't hold them back much longer.

They went on until an intense series of moans, whines and groans came from them, both of them cumming against one another as Roman had took to stroking Virgil's cock to get them both off at the same time.

They both panted softly, Roman lifting Virgil into his arms and carrying him upstairs. He laid in bed with the boy and stroked his hair comfortingly while Virgil dozed off. He kissed the boy's head softly and closed his own eyes. He fell asleep soon after Virgil had, holding the boy close and tight as he did so.

He had been wanting to do that for years, and he was glad that he had, especially when they could be as loud as they wished, not having to care about being heard.

Roman knew that was great when loosing your virginity, being loud was good for your first time.

There was no reason, it just was.


End file.
